vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Daybreaker
Description Daybreaker is a female white alicorn pony, with a fiery mane that is literally fire and an orange armor, that appears once as an antagonist in MLP:FiM. She's an evil version of ''Princess Celestia, in the same way that ''Nightmare Moon is an evil version of Princess Luna. Her first and only appearance was in the episode of the seventh season "A Royal Problem", where Starlight Glimmer was called to solve a friendship problem between the princess sisters, since they didn't appreciate each other's work, and when Starlight tried to help, she ended up having nightmares, of which the bad and corrupt versions of the two loyal sisters fighting, including the first appearance of Daybreaker. She's the opposite of Celestia: someone ruthless, hungry for power, crazy and showing no mercy to anyone, not even to her beloved sister. She just wants to see the world burn before her powerful being! She's in the world of mercenaries, to dominate their world and demonstrate what she is made of: '''A more powerful and a hotter version than Celestia!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Rage Inferno - A flame spawns inside every enemy player alive, staying in the place it spawned for several seconds, doing 3 damage per tick to anyone that gets near to it. Enemies up to 750 hammer units away are also ignited for 14 seconds when the rage is casted, receiving some minor knockback. :Once Daybreaker loses her first life, the flames change their color, from red/orange to purple, dealing more damage per tick. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :Enemies that you hit with your melee will suffer a 10 seconds long afterburn. Also, in your second life, you are completely immune to afterburn yourself. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous If you happen to lose your first life as Daybreaker, the next round, you will be forced to spawn as Demoman. Battle Strategies Battling as Daybreaker As a multi-life boss killing certain classes during your first life is very important so they don't cause problems later on in either of your lives. These classes include soldiers, battle medic/stock uber medic, demo-knights and scouts. All of these classes can either take a hit and survive which can potentially allow them to escape via the help of other team mates, built-in map features like jump pads or get health from a medic or health pack or support their team in ways that can save them such as uber or speed boosts from the conch. The major problem with leaving these classes last is the potential to beat you one-on-one using either their mobility or natural knock back which is greatly increased with last man crits. On the other hand, pyros can be a friend if they prove themselves to airblast often. Airblast gives you 10% rage which is extremely useful and their damage is poor at medium to long range so saving them for later can be helpful. Your rage, while not as useful as other rages for killing players, has a different use in forcing players to constantly move and to distract them. The flames have a small area-of-effect (AOE) that deals damage and tints the screen orange which is very distracting and can help you get onto enemies. They also linger for a time so you can deny enemies from certain areas or risk taking unnecessary damage. If you find yourself fighting enemies encamped in a place where you might struggle to get in, your rage can force players out and if they're all standing really close can kill lower health classes if they don't react fast. Battling against Daybreaker Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://youtu.be/8vDRMiXrQf0 Jyc Row - Daybreaker, the Solar Empress] [https://youtu.be/2HqtPRtmAVQ OST Soul Calibur V - 4. Daybreaker - Hilde's Theme] Quotes "If Luna can turn into Nightmare Moon, you can absoluty turn into me, Daybreaker! The better, prettier and more powerful version of you!" - Intro Laugh - Super Jump "I should've destroyed you!" - Rage Laugh "I told you I was more powerful than you!" - Killing Spree Laugh - Killing a Scout "Oh please! You don't need anypony!" - Killing a Medic "You can't destroy me! I'm everything '''you' want to be!"'' - Backstabbed "Deep inside you know how powerful you are." - Killing a Spy Laugh - Life Loss "Ugh, so much black. We get it, you're sad. You could really use some...'sun!'" - Last Man Standing Groan Pop - Defeat Laugh - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Alicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses